Assassin
by EikichiKitsune
Summary: The Blitz team incounters an assassin.
1. Default Chapter

Assassins  
Part One  
Chapter one  
  
~Café Elin~  
  
"This just in. Another Zoid pilot found dead. Mel Jints of the Doom team was found today. Apparently he was shot 12 times. According to friends and family he had no known enemies. If you have any information on his murder, contact the Zoid Battle Association. Now back to the local battle news,"  
the newscaster reported.  
  
"I wonder why he was killed. He was a nice guy," Leena sobbed.  
  
"Yeah, but how many enemies did he have. He must have ticked off someone,  
somehow," Brad mentioned.  
  
"Who do you think killed him?" Bit asked Brad.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe and assassin or maybe someone he knew well," Brad said.  
  
"Do you think one of his teammates killed him?" Leena asked.  
  
"Maybe, never know."  
  
"Hey, Brad?" Leena asked, "Is there an assassin mercenary you know that  
uses a gun?"  
  
"Huh? Jack's the only one. You don't think he'd do it, do you?"  
  
"Nah, he'd have his team mates help him. Any way, he'd probably brag about  
it," Bit added.  
  
"And I'd know if Mel was wanted dead."  
  
"I guess so," Leena said looking down.  
  
"Hey, let's stop talking about it and watch the battle," Bit suggested.  
  
They stopped talking about Mel and Mel's deaf and watched the battle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Assassin  
Part one  
Chapter Two  
  
~Blitz Base~  
  
"Hey, team, come here," Doc called.  
  
Everyone went to the main lobby.  
  
"What is it?" Bit asked.  
  
"Watch."  
  
"This just in, yet another pilot was found dead. Like all of the others, he  
was gunned down. Carter Bishop of the Dragon team, dead at the age of  
twenty- eight. All Zoid pilots are now to stay inside their bases until  
further notice," The newscaster said.  
  
"So our battle is canceled?" Brad asked.  
  
"Afraid so, we don't need anyone on our team being killed. And I don't want  
any of you going near the Zoids. Who ever has been doing this seems to  
shoot them when they're getting out or in their Zoid," Doc said.  
  
"Sorry, Doc, I would but I can't," Brad said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have a date tonight."  
  
"I'm sure Naomi won't mind," Doc said.  
  
"Well, sure if I was going out with her but I'm not."  
  
"Hahaahahahahahahahahahahaha," Bit laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Some one besides Naomi putting up with you," Bit said in between laughs.  
  
Brad formed a fist before the newscaster came up again to announce another  
killing.  
  
"That's not to far from here," Leena said.  
  
"Brad, you need to call your girlfriend and cancel. The assassin is not far  
from here," Doc said.  
  
One hour later, all battles were back on schedule.  
  
~Back Draft HQ~  
  
"I see you're doing well."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, good, I am putting you in a Zoid battle with the Blitz team."  
  
"Who exactly am I to battle, sir?"  
  
"Everyone on the Blitz team. Make sure this battle is a battle that they  
won't forget."  
  
"It will be my pleasure, sir."  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"May I use the Shadow Siax, sir?"  
  
"I suppose but be careful with it."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."  
  
"Go."  
  
The assassin left leaving the Count alone, in the darkness.  
  
~Blitz Base: One Hour Later~  
  
"Do we have to do this?" Leena asked her father.  
  
"I am afraid so. If we don't we don't know what the Back Draft Group will  
do."  
  
"Any way, Leena, if we win we get all that prize money," Brad said. (Of  
course)  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Bit asked.  
  
"No, I think about other stuff too, but mostly money. While you only think  
about your Liger Zero."  
  
"I think about Leena too," Bit said before covering his mouth.  
  
Leena's mouth dropped.  
  
Everyone else laughed about the situation Bit put himself in.  
  
"I didn't mean to say that out loud. Damn it!"  
  
"How are you gonna get your self out of it?" Brad asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up! I'll think of something."  
  
"Besides Leena." Brad joked.  
  
Bit grinded his teeth.  
  
"Brad, shut up!" Leena screamed.  
  
Jamie and Doc left the room so they won't be caught in the bickering.  
  
"All right Leena, you could have just said that you do or don't think about  
Bit."  
  
"BRAD, GET OUT! I NEED TO KILL BIT!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Brad left Leena and Bit alone, to either kill each other or to talk to each  
other.  
  
"Explain yourself."  
  
"Aah.Leena, can't we talk another time?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Okay, then, tell me you don't think about me."  
  
"Of course I do, how can I not? I mean you're stupid, funny, naïve,  
selfish, all ways hungry and stealing my food, and."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cute.."  
  
"Thanks. I'd say about the same about you."  
  
"Now, tell me why you think about me," Leena said, "Huh? Bit Cloud, you get  
back here!"  
  
"I won't tell. Hahahahahahaha!"  
  
Once again Leena and Bit played a little game of cat and mouse. 


End file.
